Life So Changed
by Sephiroth Lockhart
Summary: Our Digidestinies have grown up a bit. Contain Yaoi Hinting. R/R please


LIFE SO CHANGED  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill....  
Warning: This Fanfic contain Yaoi, Tai x Izzy (Taishiro), TK x Ken (Kenkeru)  
Age reference  
Tai, Matt, and Sora: 18  
Izzy, Mimi: 17  
TK, Davis: 15  
Joe: 19  
  
  
Many years have passed. Our legendary heroes the Digidestinies who have saved the Digiworld from the evil Dark Masters have grown up. Most of them have gone into college. While the new Digidestinies (Digimon 02) are now entering the high school.  
  
Many things happened. Maybe the happiest of all were Matt and TK. Their parents were reunited with good will. Sadly for Tai, things weren't going so well. His leg were broken on a football training session, thus forcing him to retire from it (His leg recovered, but he can't play anymore). The all time genius Izzy start to leave his computer and often seen hangs up with Joe at nearby mall.  
  
Mimi began to miss her country. She has returned to Japan and staying with Sora. Tired being bragged by TK and Davis, Kari form a secret relationship with Wallace. This caused a new problem, Kamiya's telephone bill is raking up. While continuing her mom's business, Sora entered the academy for secretary.  
  
January Tenth 20011, Takenouchi's Residence.  
"Are you sure about this Matt ?" Mimi asked. She got a scissors on her right hand and a comb on the other. "Yeah" Matt nods his head. "Why ?. Your hair looks good on you". "TK start to imitate me, I don't want to be his twin.... And I'm tired being called Blond Sephiroth". "I like Sephiroth...". "Thanks but I liked Cloud better. Can you start now?".  
  
(Squish... squish squish..... squish.... squish squish). "How about this ?" Mimi finished her work. "Good" Matt replied. "Now we need a little style" She starts to comb Matt's short hair. "Hey, not Zell Dincht !". "Sorry...... how about this ?". "NO, I'm not Izzy". "Ummmmmm how's this.....". "Perfect". Now Matt imitates TK when he's eight years old.  
  
"Hi TK" Sora returned home after her academy session. "Sora, he's MATT" Mimi fell off with laughter. "MATT ?!?!?". "Umm Yeah.... So, how do I look ?" Matt asked. "Worse than before" Sora shakes her head. "It's better" Mimi protested. "You call that better ?. His fans will be disappointed". "Hell no !". Before the argument turned into a war, Matt slipped out Sora's room.  
  
Matt gazed at his not so new Acura NSX, which he got for his birthday last year before enters its sporty cabin. His dad always reminds him not to drive that car faster than 80 mph. But Matt, rebellious as he was, he always drove that car faster than 140 mph (He even got two speeding ticket this week). In just five minutes, he arrived at home.  
  
"Those cars looks familiar" Matt spotted a Jaguar KXR and Accord V-Tec parked on the lot. Both of those cars have an Odaiba Junior High School sticker. "I wonder what Izzy and Tai doing at my home" He thought while park his car.  
  
Matt walked to his apartment after locked his car. He check the mailbox. "This is what I call life, no more piles of mails from fans". Matt usually got hundreds of letters from his fans. But since he quit his band, the letter ceased to come.  
  
"Are you skipping school again TK ?" Mrs Ishida opened the door after Matt ring the bell. "Mom, I'm Matt". "Matt ?!?. First TK want to be you and now you want to be TK" She slides a little, letting Matt to enter the apartment. "Mom, are Tai and Izzy coming here ?" He asked. "Yes, they are in your room". "WHAT ?!?. IN MY ROOM ?!?". "Yes, why are you so nervous ?". Matt already ran toward his room as fast as he could, hoping Tai and Izzy didn't find his secret.  
  
"Hi guys" Matt enter his room. "Hi Matt" Tai said. "What are you two doing in my room ?". "Your mom let us in, so don't blame us" Izzy replied. "Although we find something interesting here" Tai chuckled. "Uh oh". "Theses piles of Sailor Moon VCD.... Are these yours ?" Izzy asked. He's holding his laugh. "N No, those are TK's". "These piles of posters too ?". "Y Yeah". "And why your name is written as Sailor Moon Fanfics author on your PC ?" Izzy burst out laughing. "OK OK OK. I loved Sailor Moon.......".  
  
Matt change his clothes to his old green turtle top shirt and took a pack of cigarette. "Want some ?" He offered Tai and Izzy. "Wow, Sobranie. Thanks Mat" Tai took a cigarette and lit it. "No thanks" Izzy shakes his head. "You're the only one who doesn't smoke here" Matt lit a cigarette and blows a thick cloud of smoke to Izzy. "HACK, COUGH. Cut it out Matt !". "You said that Izzy is the only one who doesn't smoke, how about TK ?" Tai asked. "He smokes but not as many as I do...... I hate when he stole my Sobranie. How about Kari, did she smokes too ?" Matt asked. "No way, I won't let her"   
  
"Did you hear that ?" Izzy put his hand on his ear. "An argument. But its seems serious" Tai said. There's two people having a debate. "Looks like your parents are fighting each other again". "No Tai, that's not my mom and dad" Matt replied. "Then who ?". "You may not believe it.... It's TK".  
  
"I can't take this. Mom's mad at me Just because I got C on math and science" TK rumbled as he enter Matt's room. "Now chill up TK. What's happened ?" Matt asked. "Many things.... May I have one ?" TK reached for the Sobranie. "Sure" Matt replied while tossed a lighter. "OK, now what's happened ?" He asked. "First I arrived at school way too late. Then Kari won't talk to me, I caught her calling Wallace with her cell phone". "You just Jealous TK" Tai said. "Of course I do. After many years we spent together then she ignores me completely". "Calm down TK, Kari and Wallace won't get together" Tai said. "How could you be so sure ?" TK asked. "Simple, Japan and America are way too far. Soon, my mom wouldn't let her calling Wallace". "So, I think that's all of your so-bad-day" Matt said.   
  
"No, there's more. I got caught cheating on Math final exam.... I gonna get E for sure". "Leave it to me TK, I can hack the entire network system of Odaiba High School. I assume B would be good enough for your Math and Science" Izzy said. "No, just make it C..... And don't leave you Prodigious Mark". "Don't worry, I won't" Izzy chuckled. "Is that all ?" Matt asked, refered to TK's problem. "This last one is not a trouble....... Matt, did you remember the question I asked you a week ago ?" TK asked. "Sure, about Yaoi". Surprisingly, no one is surprised. "I finally express my feeling to him" TK smiled. "I see....... Wait a minute, who'd you ask ?". "I've thought it for long. I decided Ken instead of Davis".  
  
"The only one here who doesn't have boyfriend or girlfriend is you Matt" Tai said. "Not really. I already have a girlfriend-to-be". "Who ?". "You'll know Tai". "Do we know her ?" Izzy asked. "It's Yolei" TK said. "TK !!!" Matt screamed as TK ran out of his room. "Yolei...... Oh that girl, member on the new Digidestinied right ?" Izzy asked. "Yup". "Thanks Matt". "Huh ?, what for ?". "I'm tired being bragged by her" Izzy explained. "Yeah right. Anyway Izzy, who's your girlfriend ?" Matt asked. "Ummmm, not girlfriend. boyfriend to be exact". "Another Yaoi follower. Who ?". "Right here". "Tai ?!?". "Yeah" Izzy hugs Tai.  
  
"Matt ?" The door knocked. "Yes dad" Matt got up and open the door. "Here's something for you" Mr Ishida gave Matt a box. "What is it ?". "The original Vodka Smirnoff. I bought it from Moscow. "Wow, thanks dad". "Yeah, don't drink too much"  
  
"That's not original Vodka" Tai said as Matt opened the box. "Non alcocol wine" Matt sighed. "Let me work on it" Izzy said. He pour an unknown liquid into it. He shakes the botle a bit then taste the contain. "Taste good" He exclaimed. "Let me try" Tai took a drink from the bottle. "GGGGGGHHHHH PEPPER BREATH !!!!!!!". "Too strong ?" Izzy asked (Anime sweatdrop). "Let me try" Matt takes a drink from it. "Ahhhhh....... Yow, it's invigorating". "IZZY, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ?!" Tai screamed. "Liquid stove burner fuel". "Tai, call 911 immediately" Matt coughed. "Don't worry. it's safe...... I hope". "That wasn't very reassuring" Tai sighed (Anime sweatdrop). "What the heck, let me have it" Matt said.  
  
After awhile. "Row row (hic) your boat gently down the str(hic)eam". "If you see a (hic) crocodile". "Don't (hic) forget to scream". The three are totally drunk. However, since that was not a pure alcohol drink, they soon recovered.  
  
"Where did you learnt to make that ?" Tai asked. "Experiment with trial and error method of course" Izzy replied. "If Agumon drink that stuff, he wouldn't have to digivolve into Greymon to unleash the Nova Blast". Izzy looked at his watch "Four o'clock" He switched on the TV. "What's on TV now ?" Tai asked. "Pokemon" Izzy replied. "And Sai..... Never mind". "Wow, Pikachu is fighting against Raichu, go Pikachu !" Izzy cheered.  
  
"Now it's my favourite, Sailor Moon !" Matt exclaimed while doing Usagi's pose. "MAAAATTT, Rurouni Kenshin on channel four" TK burst into the room. "Hey, it's my Sailor Moon time". "NO, RUROUNI KENSHIN !!". "SAILOR MOON !!". "C'mon Matt, Kenshin is fighting against Sishio now". "And Usagi is about to defeat Queen Veril". Matt and TK arqued. "Kenshin !!". "Usagi !!". Now the two are fighting over the TV. "Tai, who do you think will win, Matt or TK ?" Izzy asked. "I guess Matt". " I guess none of them. "Kenshin !!". "NO, Usagi !!". "Kenshin !!!!! (KABOM)". The TV short circuited and exploded. "No..... It can't be......." Matt sobbed. "No more TV........"  
  
"Say Tai, what's your favourite movie ?" TK asked. "It's.....-". "Magic Knight Rayearth !" Izzy said. "Same as Joe" Matt chuckled. "At least it's better than Sailor Moon" Tai grumbled. "Tai, even Kari watch City Hunter" TK said. "She...... watch...... that ?". "Yeah, I got some City Hunter VCDs from her" TK showed dozens of City Hunter VCD with Kari's autograph. "I will talk to her when I got back" Tai thought. "Excuse me for a moment" Matt goes outside. "What are you doing ?" Izzy asked. "Obviously we need a TV. I going to get the family TV".  
  
With hard effort, Matt returned with a 32 Inch TV set. He plug in his Sony Playstation. "OK TK, how far is your Patamon's skill ?" Matt inserted the Digimon Adventure CD. "You won't be able to defeat me" TK insert a Memory card on the console. "Wow, Metal Garurumon ?" Tai surprised. "It's not easy". "We'll see who's the best" TK said.   
  
"Ice wolf claw !! (1200 damage)". "Not bad Matt. Boom Bubble..... (3000 damage)". "Huh ?!? Boom Bubble is stronger than Ice wolf claw ?". "I win !!!" TK cheered. "Something fishy around here" Matt checked Patamon's status. "STR 999, AGL 999, DEF 999...... HEY, YOU'RE CHEATING !!!!". "I'm not cheating" TK protested. "Then how could you got maximum status for Patamon ?" Matt asked. "I train it". "To achive max stat you need at least 60 hours...... Rookie stage Digimon would digivolve in about 24 hours. Admit it, you're cheating". "......OK OK OK, I borrowed Davis's Gameshark".  
  
"How about a neutral game. Soul Blade ?" Tai find a rather old game. "Why not" Izzy added. "OK" Matt and TK agreed.  
  
"I choose..... Cervantes" Tai picked his player. "Wise choice...... Soul Edge" Matt pick his player. The battle ends with the victory of.......... Cervantes. "Pretty good Tai". "Not at all, anyone care to fight against me ?". "Let's see....... Mitsurugi should be able to take care of Cervantes". Izzy play against Tai.  
  
Suddenly. "Taichi Kamiya ?" Mrs Ishida entered the room. "Yes ?". "Phone call from Kari" She hands over a cordless phone to Tai. "Wassup Kari ?.......... WHAT ELEVEN O'CLOCK......... I'll be home right away, don't lock the door...... OK See you later". "Time to go home ?" Matt asked. "Apparently yes..... Well, see you tomorrow". "Yeah, see you soon".  
  
Izzy and Tai left Matt's apartment.  
  
"What a day" Matt lay himself on the bed. "Hey Matt, what is this" TK spotted a bottle. "Don't drink it". "Too (hic) late.....".  
  
The End.  
  
Author: Sephiroth Lockhart  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love...... YAMAKERU forever".  
  
  



End file.
